Climbing Trouble RANGERS APPRENTICE
by NaughtButNice
Summary: A short one shot of what may have happened the day Will stole some of Master Chubbs pies. WILL CONTAIN SPANKING! Please Rate and let me know what you think.


The two boys had been wandering the castle grounds bored, for the best part of the day in the hopes of finding something to do. They had been enjoying chasing each other through Redmont's halls, until the Steward told them he would box their ears if he caught them again and that put an end to that. They were just about to head back to Will's dormitory when they spotted an old kitchen maid placing some pies on the sill of a window to cool. Will and Robb turned to look at one another, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Robb.

"Don't be daft" replied will, "Chubb will catch us before we even get near the kitchen never mind all the way to the window."

"We don't have to go on the inside" said Robb slowly, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "You could make it, I know you could. I've seen you reach higher than that before it'll be easy."

"You're not the one who has to climb it" says Will dryly.

Will looked up to the open window twenty feet above where he stood, trying to decide whether or not he should risk the climb. Robb, stepped up beside him, "what are you waiting for?" came his hushed voice.

"Give me a minute" snapped Will, "I need to plan my route first!" Will knew he'd have to be quick to get up and back down without anyone seeing him, however the guards patrolling the wall can't see the kitchen tower very well and even if they could, well . . . they aren't going to be looking for attackers inside the walls are they. He decide to risk it.

Will placed his hands and a foot in the gaps between the bricks before hoping up with his other leg, then he began his ascent. Maintaining a careful rhythm he was soon half way up to the window, pausing slightly to catch his breath and consider his next move.

It didn't take long until he was directly beneath the windows ledge. Will could hear voices coming from within the room but none that he recognised. He slowly hoisted himself up to peek inside, at this time of the day most of the kitchen staff where on their own lunch break, having finished preparing lunch they had a brief respite before the rush of the evening meal was upon them. They couldn't have timed it better Will thought, glancing at the two maids in the kitchen one kind older woman he had seen before and another younger apprentice he didn't recognise. Neither were looking his way.

Checking to make sure both feet were firmly secured he reached out with one hand and slowly edged the tray towards him. A few inches at a time. Always listening for a pause in the maid's conversation. A few more inches. Nearly there.

The door flew open crashing into the wall with a defending thud, ceasing the maids conversation at once, Master Chubb stormed into the kitchen looking in a foul mood. He opened his mouth to admonish the maids for shoddy workmanship when . . .

"OI, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," bellowed Master Chubb. Will who had frozen in place as soon as the door open was suddenly jolted into action. Hastily trying to retrace his steps down the tower. When suddenly two huge hands grabbed him round the biceps and hoisted him into the kitchen, knocking the tray of pies on to the floor. "WELL!" Said the cook.

"I… I…" Will stammered.

"You…you… what?! Thought you'd have a nice little climb up into my kitchen to steal some pies did you? Well I'll soon see to that!" Chubb said in an angry tone, grabbing Wills wrist and leading him over to the prep table.

"No wait I…" I what thought Will, he has been caught red handed what was the point in trying to tell Chubb otherwise. No thought Will squaring his shoulders I'll accept it, I have been caught and now must face the consequences, like a man, as my father would have done.

Chubb looked at Will questioningly, "what is it?" he demanded.

"I… just wanted to say that I apologise for trying to steal your pies and will never try anything that again" Will managed to get out.

"Good" grunted Chubb. He then pushed Will over the worktop so that his chest was flat against the smooth surface. He picked up a wooden spoon lying on the top, this will do nicely he thought to himself. Chubb holding the boy steady with his left hand, held his right back and swung at Wills backside.

SMACK!

The impact stung across Wills bottom but he refused to cry out. A reputation as a trouble maker meant that Will had had far worse beatings in his life, it wasn't that he went looking for trouble it was that often trouble seemed to find him.

SMACK!

Another blow jolted Will from his thoughts.

SMACK!

The third smack brought tears to Wills eyes, but he fought hard to not let them fall. He deserved this he reminded himself. The onslaught on his backside kept coming and Will thought about how stupid he had been, of course he was always going to get caught he could see that now. He cursed the day he ever became friends with Robb Taylor, the two always managed to talk each other into stupid situations, which seem like a brilliant idea at the time. Towards the end of his punishment the tears in Wills eyes began to fall. Then with one almighty SMACK . . . it was over.

Will felt the weight from Chubb's hand on his back lift, as he sobbed quietly into his arms.

"I hope that is a lesson for you" Chubb said quietly.

Hearing Chubb's voice Will rose slowly wiping his eyes in the process, the older of the two maids giving him a sympathetic glance as he looked. He turned to Master Chubb and said through hitched breaths "I am truly sorry, I did not mean to cause you any disrespect "

"May I go now," he finished.

Chubb nodded, Will took a tentative step forward as he began to limp out of the kitchen. Just as he reached the door. "Boy!" Will turned to face Master Chubb, "don't let me catch you up here again". Will nodded and continued his way back to his dormitory.

As he approached the door to his room, he heard a voice shout behind him, "Will! Will!" Will turned to see Robb standing there, a guilty look on his face. Will knew he should be mad at him but how could he. "I'm sorry Will," Robb said, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"I know" replied Will, then after a pause "I've had worse" he said with a grin hoping to cheer the other boy up, "you'd best get home before it gets too late."

"Yeah probably," said Robb glumly.

"Hey. . . same time tomorrow" Will grinned at him, seeing Robbs eyes light up with the recognition that Will didn't blame him for getting caught.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Will" and with that Robb ran out of the court yard back to the smithy.

Will went inside and managed to hobble to his bed, ouch that was going to be sore tomorrow, he thought as he flopped down on his front. It didn't take long till Will dozed off in the warm dormitory.

After a short nap Will awoke, to two pies on his bedside table along with a little note in a neat script that read, "Next time just ask!", Will chuckled to himself as he laid on his bed waiting for the bell to signal the evening meal. At least, he thought rubbing his sore backside, I won't be doing any climbing tomorrow, grimacing at the touch.


End file.
